Not An Angel
by FawksMayor
Summary: Chrona has just been exiled and is succumbing to the dark thoughts and fears of being all alone forever. What happens when the very son of Death himself shows up to save her from herself? Lovey, smutty oneshot. Kid x Fem Chrona.


_Death the Kid and Chrona drabble, written to "Not An Angel" by City Sleeps._

_Rated M for a reason, kiddies. _

_I own nothing. _

_Enjoy._

This was surely the worst day of her sad life. The rain battered her skinny form as she crouched on the rough stone, clutching her knees… It was a habit that Maka had always tried so hard to break her of… Maka… She started to cry again, her salty tears mixing with the cold rain that made her pink locks stick to her face and neck. Was she even supposed to be here, in the city? Probably not. She was never supposed to be here. She never belonged anyways. But she had. She had belonged here, and that's what stung the most. She hated Medusa. She hated her so much. More than that, she hated the power she exerted over here. Everywhere, every day, all the time, no matter where she was. It was too much to deal with.

Lord Death's decision was final; Chrona was banished. An exile. Just like she had always been. She looked through all of their faces in her head. Each one; Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Pattie, and worst of all, Death the Kid. Death's very son. He had always been so nice to her… she didn't even know how to handle it. She let the tears flow and hugged her knees harder, burying her face in the small plush she held in her lap. The small toy had made leaving her cell difficult. Within it, nothing was hers except the small bundle of cotton: she couldn't bring herself to leave it behind, no matter how wrong it was. It was a little, pastel pink plush kitten… that the son of Death himself had bought her, claiming it suited her perfectly after having watched her gaze lovingly at it on the shelf. She was so happy she didn't know how to deal with it and had started to cry, much to the young death god's confusion.

Chrona curled up tighter into a ball. She hated herself. So much. Reaching a point where she was unsure if the small plush was being soaked by the rain or by her tears, she pulled it back and looked it over, seeing her own reflection in it's small, shiny black eyes. In that moment, she wanted to throw the toy off the stone ledge on which she sat, immediately cringing and hugging it to her chest. She could never throw away something so precious to her, even if it held no bearing anymore. Which it didn't. Chrona knew that. She was hated. Little Chrona was all alone, all over again. Just as always.

Suddenly, the idea of the almost fate of her beloved stuffed animal reentered her clouded mind in a much different fashion. She stood shakily, stepping up to the edge of the balcony. At one point there had been a guard rail, but the building was long abandoned and beyond decrepit; it had fallen to its death long ago. Over the edge. Down seven stories. To the cobblestone below. Chrona swallowed hard. Would she even die? She honestly didn't know. The black blood in her veins kept cuts and stabs from killing her. What about broken bones? A snapped spinal cord… What about head trauma? Those things had nothing to do with any special abilities she had. Black blood and all, most of her body was still human. And would die like a human.

What had she to live for anyways? Her friends hated her and she was exiled from the only place she ever felt safe. Would she even be able to handle living? Probably not. Chrona stepped up to the ledge, her toes over, and bit her lip nervously. Looking down made her feel dizzy, and she couldn't handle that. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't handle life. She couldn't handle anything. Her ears picked up a faint noise, but she couldn't comprehend anything but the eminent end of her life. Little Chrona tipped her head back, closing her sob-puffy eyes, and stepped over, clutching the little pink toy to her heaving chest.

"Chrona, NO!"

Her eyes snapped open at the familiar voice but it was too late. Her breath caught in her throat as the tops of the buildings slipped from view, windows rushing past her. The voice was soon forgotten as the sound of wind rushing by her ears as she fell overtook her other senses, closing her eyes as the plunge made her insides feel queasily light as a feather. The ground was rushing up to greet her more fondly than anyone ever had in her sad life and she welcomed the hard stone, terrified but awaiting the end.

The end never came.

Strong arms stole her away from death's grasp, bringing her to rest against a shoulder as the sounds of wind were replaced by the sounds of rain on cloth and the insistent hiss of a hover board. Chrona overloaded. She couldn't open her eyes, half afraid she would open them to see reality; to see her bloody, mangled body strewn carelessly upon the stone, that it would pop the fantasy of someone caring enough to save her. So she kept them closed, squeezed shut against whatever was occurring, even after she had been picked up and gently set back on the stone of the balcony. Little Chrona didn't open to her eyes until a familiar voice cut through the loud pitter-patter of the rain:

"Chrona?"

Soft lavender eyes opened slowly, stained red and bloodshot, her gaze first settling on the jagged brick of the balcony, then raising to meet the golden gaze of the last person she wanted to be faced with; the very blood of the being that exiled her. Death the Kid. His piercing golden eyes made her feel so small. What did he want? He was probably furious. No doubt. He probably wanted to kill her himself. Suicide wasn't good enough for her.

"Chrona."

He spoke more forcefully as more tears streamed down her cheeks, stained by the mascara Maka had introduced her to. His golden eyes widened slightly at the sight of her shoulders starting to bob gently, biting down on her bottom lip as it commenced quivering, slender arms squeezing the little pink toy to her chest as she doubled over in a new fit of sobs. Any minute she expected to feel the barrel of his gun to the back of her head, hear an angry curse, something, but it never came. Eventually the rest of her strength gave and she fell, curling up on the wet rock on her side, clutching the pink kitten and crying so hard she almost screamed her throat raw.

Little Chrona almost forgot all about the death god standing over her until she noticed raindrops were no longer falling on her cheeks. Lavender eyes shot open as the slender teen nuzzled her temple, crouched on his knees, leaning over her head and shoulders.

"Don't cry sweetheart."

Those words sent more shockwaves through her than a bullet would've, than colliding with the ground could've. Chrona was frozen, trembling under him as his hands entwined with her soft pink locks and his gentle breath tickled her ear. What was this? What was happening? Fat raindrops fell on the pair as the sky opened up, pouring down on them, falling along her skinny black clad body and the death god's back. All she was aware of were the sounds of the rain and the teen's soft, very real breath against the side of her jaw and ear. He ran his fingers through her hair tenderly, speaking volumes to her before he even opened his mouth.

"I'm not angry." The words melted into Chrona's skin, spreading it's warmth through her entire body. Kid's slender hands curled around her chin gently, tipping her head back to the side so they were face to face. Lavender met upside down gold as his fingers stroked up and down the smooth flesh of her temples.

"This isn't your fault, love." The last tear rolled down her cheek as he stared tenderly down into the eyes of the timid girl that had just thrown herself from the balcony. Lips met almost naturally, his soft and warm against her cool ones. The hands of the son of Death cradled her head gently as she rolled onto her back, one of her hands raising to timidly curl her fingers around his. The kiss was slow, smooth and gentle; packed with more than could possibly be expressed with words. Salvation, the wrenching of little Chrona's soul from the pits of despair. Kid broke the kiss to smile down at the pinkette, eyes heavily lidded with affection. As were hers, with the minute addition of confusion and shyness.

"Kid…" the whisper was breathy and soft; not a precursor, not an afterthought. Simply an expression.

He shifted, scooping her up in his arms and taking her inside the abandoned building, setting her down on an old, creaky bed clad in untouched white sheets. The place was a mess. Under any other circumstances, Kid would've been having a conniption. But no. There was something much more pressing at the moment. Her slender hands gripped the front of his jacket, looking up at the son of Death, a silent plea for him not to leave. He could do no such thing, even if he wanted to.

The young death god slid onto the tattered white bed with his love, wrapping his strong arms around her middle and pulling her to reside safely on his chest, peppering the little amount of exposed skin with kisses.

"Chrona…" his voice was low and riddled with need.

"You're mine… Only mine…" The arms around her middle tightened as she nuzzled his soft black hair.

"I-I like that…"

The couple of buttons holding her black gown around her neck were undone easily, wordlessly. They both wanted this, from the bottoms of their hearts. Chrona sighed at the feel of Kid's lips against her collarbone, smooth and beautiful skin warming slightly at his touch. In turn, the death god's jacket was allowed passage to the floor. Chrona began to tremble in Kid's arms, hands on his shoulders as he kissed her neck and collarbone, a gentle hand sliding up the smooth flesh of her thigh. Pink dusted her cheeks as she tugged gently at the collar of his dress shirt. He smiled and sat up to slip it off, Chrona clinging to him so to not slide off his abs and onto the floor with it. She leaned down and shyly nuzzled his chest: just like soft satin stretched over steel. Just like she always imagined it would be. With his assistance her dress rode up on her long, soft legs. Kid wanted to see her in her entirety, running his hands up and down her smooth flesh.

"May I take this off?" he asked gently in her ear as he toyed with the hem of the dress, earning a shy nod. Carefully the offensive black clothing was stripped away, leaving her in just a soft cotton set of black and white striped undergarments. Chrona blushed gently: she'd never been so exposed before, even if it was Kid. He saw it and leaned up to kiss her forehead.

"You're beautiful. Absolute…perfection." He sat back and admired her body, not a single flaw on it, smooth and creamy white. She smiled at the compliment as he went about kissing every inch of skin his mouth could reach. Kid ghosted his hands down her sides, fingers brushing against the sides of her breasts, running down her slender waist to the contour of the wide hips that bloomed there, sliding down to rest on her thighs just under her plump little bum. She sat awkwardly perched on his lower abs, making it impossible for him to sit up all the way, but he could manage. Kid sat up as far as he could to nuzzle the soft patch of skin between her breasts, arms reaching around to unsnap her bra.

"I-I-If you can't get it that's okay, I-I can get it for-" she was interrupted by a loud snap as her bra slid easily off her shoulders. Chrona blushed and resisted the urge to hide as he tossed it to the floor. His golden eyes raked over the perky flesh. She certainly wasn't flatchested anymore, since she had begun to eat, but she wasn't anything special either, on the small side of a C. But the little perky mounds suited her perfectly, pink little nipples almost as shy as she was standing up to a timid attention. The son of death smiled, brushing his fingertips back up from their resting place on her hips to gently fondle the sides of them, making the pinkette blush. A little squeak was released when he gently thumbed her nipples, the first sound of many to come that night. Kid watched her deep blush return as she bit her lip nervously, unsure of what to do with herself in the throes of her first taste of pleasure.

The tiny little gasps she emitted, to Kid, were comparable to the softest coos of a dove, rubbing with a bit more purpose and rolling the little pink nubs between his fingertips, making the little pinkette shiver and lean into his touch. He leaned in to lick one and her back arched, her grip shifting from his shoulders to his sharp hips, squeezing her breasts together in a way that almost made them seem bigger. Almost. Per his obsessive tendencies, he gave equal attention to both, kissing and licking until each glimmered gently and stood up for attention and Chrona's hands were tangled in his soft striped locks. Kid looked up and smiled, lips connecting with hers with a bit more fire than before. His passion was evident, but there was not an ounce of rush in his intentions; He was going to do this slowly, for her, and do it right. Kid was going to make little Chrona his, forever.

Chrona's skin was tingling and she was light-headed, leaning into every touch of the death god's hands. Despite the night's events, being with Kid like this made everything feel okay. His warm hands roamed over her skin, sliding under the strings of her panties to grip her hips freely, making her tremble nervously, to which he leaned in and kissed her cheek lovingly.

"You're alright." And with that, he slipped them off, leaving Chrona bare before him. She panicked and blushed deep, biting her knuckle gently and looking up into his eyes for approval. Kid just stared, wide eyed at her beauty. After a few seconds she piped up.

"W-What's wrong? I-I-Is there something wrong with me?" she peeped, leaning in a little to align her big lavender eyes with his. The son of death just smiled.

"Not a single thing," he leaned down to kiss her shoulder, pulling her higher up on his chest, "you're perfect." Chrona blushed equally at the compliment, and at the hand trailing higher and higher up her thigh, cuddling into his chest and unknowingly giving him better access to her nether regions. The warm hand ran past its destination, rubbing a comforting circle on her lower back before running down over her plump bum, finally settling over its goal. Kid stayed there for a moment, relishing the heat that radiated off of her personal area before bringing his fingers down as gently as he could, brushing his fingertips over the puffy slit and eliciting a gentle squeak and jerk of her hips. Smiling genuinely, his strokes gained slightly more purchase, rubbing a bit harder into her tender flower, spurring a mix of whimpers and little purrs from the pinkette on his chest.

After only a minute or two of his ministrations, Chrona had turned to a squirming mess on his chest, dripping down his fingers and mewling in his ear, trying even his honed self control. With every little touch and stroke of her pleasure button her hips jumped and jerked, rubbing against him harder. Planting little kisses along her shoulder, he eased one slick finger into her as gently as he could, stopping when he felt her virginity throbbing, preventing further passage. The pinkette's eyes shot open and she gave a loud gasp. The reaper pressed his mouth to her ear.

"Does it hurt?" Chrona squirmed gently.

"N-No, it just feels strange…. I d-don't… know how to deal with it…" Kid kissed the flesh just under her ear as his other arm curled tighter around her hips, holding them in place so she wouldn't buck and hurt herself as he slid the finger in and out slowly before curling it slightly. The slender teen twitched in his arms, giving a gentle moan that turned into a hiss as another finger was added. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he perched his chin on her shoulder, giving him a clear view down her back and over the curves of her hips and bum that made the reaper sweat. His fingers slid in and out, spreading as gently as he possibly could, stretching her without breaking her fragile virginity. Kid could feel her thighs trembling against his hips and knew she was close and, worried she would be spent after her first orgasm, removed his fingers, earning a disappointed sigh from the lips in his ear.

Chrona gave a startled little chirp when he lifted her off of him so he could undo his belt and slide away the rest of his clothes, the slender girl watching as she held herself nervously. It had taken every shred of self control within the reaper to watch his love in the throes of experimental pleasure, and it was reflected in the way his neglected member sprang up to attention as soon as it was released from its confines, drawing a startled peep from Chrona that made him smile. Kid leaned back and patted his lap, breaking Chrona's gaze away from his manhood with a blush as she slid into place.

"Look at me Chrona," nimble fingers found her chin and drew her eyes to his, "I love you. You hear me? I love you." Her eyes lavender eyes widened gently.

"W-What? B-But…" His arms wrapped around her tightly, encasing her in him.

"I love you. I've loved you since you got here." Chrona's heart pounded so hard she was sure it was going to explode. Her mouth was running before anything else was.

"I-I love you too…" she blushed a little deeper and he smiled, warm hands running up and down her thighs reassuringly before positioning her hips right above his.

"This may hurt a little, sweetheart." Chrona nodded and bit her lip as he nudged her hips down, groaning as sparks shot up through him from the first contact of his head to her wet, warm flower. The reaper's lips peppered her temple with kisses, taking in a deep breath of her smell; a mixture of light lavender and rainwater. He leaned back to look in her eyes, gently rocking his hips to create a little bit of teasing friction, drawing a little moan from her.

"Take a deep breath," he commanded, watching until she did before lining her up, "Now let it out." Chrona did as she said, only getting halfway before she was impaled upon him, a loud crack signaling the cry that ripped from her throat as her cherry was popped, bringing tears to her eyes. Kid stroked his thumb up and down her spine sweetly, kissing her shoulders, trying to love the pain away as his body trembled from the self restraint it required to hold back from thrusting into the unbelievably tight, hot cavern. Chrona whimpered against his collarbone, raising her head only a little for him to wipe the tear away and kiss her forehead.

The couple sat still for a few minutes, letting the pinkette adjust. Kid, lost in showering her in kisses, nearly shot to the moon when she gave a little experimental rock of her hips, squeezing her around him and applying the most delicious, slick friction he could have ever dreamed up. His eyes rolled back in his head briefly and he squeezed her hips, encouraging her to do it again. When she did, he let out a low groan, coupled with a sweet, breathy little moan from his love. Nose pressed against her neck, he mustered the courage to look down between them to where they became one, feeling his skin temperature rise a few degrees at the sight of her skinny hips trembling to accommodate his size, slender thighs shaking as she set up a slow, uneven rhythm, hips rocking forwards and backwards. Every time he slid back in she made she sexiest little hiccup noise in his ear, her dull nails digging into his shoulders and a dusting of pink spreading across the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

His mind slowly beginning to slip, he slid his hands down onto her ass to work her faster, swallowing the squeak she gave in a passionate kiss. Pleasure was slowly replacing all of the pain until there was none left for little Chrona, squirming against Kid's chest at the feeling of being filled, giving a particularly loud moan every time he hit a certain spot inside of her. Both were beginning to get dizzy, succumbing to the pleasure as Kid scooped the pinkette up and flipped her over, lacing his fingers with hers and pinning them on either side of her head. Chrona's voice raised an octave as he took control, striking that hot spot deep inside of her with every thrust, nails digging into the backs of his hands as sweat began to slick their bodies. No words needed to be spoken between them, no words _could _be spoken between them. The connection they shared took care of everything. He could feel her needs and her thoughts and she his, squirming and moaning into his neck as he pumped away, legs wrapping around him as they were both lost under the waves of desire and heat.

Foreheads pressed together, their movements slicked by sweat, the taste of each other on their lips, the bond was made between them that was impossible to break. Chrona belonged to him, Kid carving out a new place inside of her for he and he alone as she cried out in ecstasy, the faint smells of lavender, expensive cologne and raw sex filling their lungs as love did their hearts. Their lovemaking grew harder and more frantic, his groans and growls mixing with her little mewls and pleas for more, harder, faster, _deeper_. Requests that he gladly met, wrapping his arms all the way around her body, lifting her entirely off the sheets and into his lap. Desperately they clung to each other, the white hot heat coiling deep in their cores, eyes met clouded with lust followed by fierce lips and eager tongues. The reaper's thrusts became erratic as she started to twitch around him, her moans getting slightly more unsure and pleading. The peak was nearing as their hearts pounded in unison and their souls connected, her trembling hands yanked at his black locks as he squeezed her tight, moaning low in her ear as she got steadily louder, telling him she was right on the edge. He seized the back of her head with one hand, cupping her chin with it to make her dazed eyes look at him.

"C-Close baby?"

"Nhn…mm…mhmm…" Words were beyond her. Cloudy gold and lavender orbs met and locked, teetering on the edge of insanity.

"Say my name, okay? S-Say my name," all she could do was nod weakly at his request, reaching the peak and plateauing, long smooth legs tensed around frenzied hips as she drug her nails down his back, at first her head tossed back in a silent scream, then suddenly springing to life with sound.

"NhnMMM! K-Kid! K-K-Kid….KID!" The last syllable spoken was a shrill cry as her body deceived her, twitching and spasming this way and that, driving him over the edge and down into the fiery pits of absolute ecstasy.

"Uhn….mm…Chrona…" Kid bit down on the nape of her neck as he rode out his orgasm, marking her as his, not letting go until they were both spent and panting.

The reaper felt the slender meister go weak in his arms, resting her forehead on his and panting, slick with sweat. Unable to sit up any longer, he let himself flop back, taking her with him, perching her on his chest and wrapping his arms around her like he was afraid she would disappear.

"I'll be with you, wherever you go." The whisper meant more to Chrona than life itself did. It was a promise that she would never be alone again. She let one single tear fall that he kissed away.

"We'll find a way to be together. I promise." Chrona looked up and smiled, a rare gem of an occurrence. She shivered and he pulled the sheet up over both of their forms, laying back to take in the sight of his love clad in white.

"You look like an angel." Chrona blushed.

"B-But I'm not an angel…" Kid smiled.

"Not an angel yet."

_Hope you enjoyed lovelies. Review if you so desire. _

_~Fawks_


End file.
